


Parker-Stark

by cissathebookworm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had just moved to New York with his father and is starting his first day at a new high school. Enter Harry Osborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker-Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble that I've written and may add to later on, but stands perfectly alright on it's own. (I hope.) 
> 
> Not beta read so all mistakes are my own.

“Peter you’re going to be late!” Pepper Potts yelled at Peter Parker-Stark, who came running out of his room into the kitchen to gather up the lunch she packed for him along with the note she prepared for him.

 

“Thanks, Pep, you’re the best!”

 

“If only your father felt the same way.” Pepper dryly said as she kissed his forehead and shooed him out the door, “I don’t understand how you can possibly be late for your first day. It’s a new school, Peter, please try to fit in and make friends, don’t isolate yourself. You can bring friends home you know.”

 

“Ah, Pep, I really don’t try to isolate myself, it just happens.”

 

Pepper sighed sadly, “I know, baby. Now Happy will drop you off at the front steps and he’ll pick you up at the same spot directly after school unless you shoot him a message saying otherwise. And you don’t even have to tell him if you decide to bring a friend home.” She subtly hinted as they waited for the elevator to continue its descent, “And yes, you do have to be driven by Happy, you haven’t been in New York on your own for long enough to warrant you walking. Once we’ve been here a while, then we’ll see. Alright?”

 

“Right.” Peter agreed, “Alright.”

 

“I know it’s tough being here. I know I’ll miss being in Malibu too, but change is good and it’s only your sophomore year and your father needs this. The Avengers are good for him, he needs to be close to his team. We both know he needs the extra support and I’m sure it’ll do both you and me good as well.”

 

Peter glumly looked out the elevator’s window. “Pep, it’s just that I had finally found some sort of place for me over the summer and….”

 

“I know it’s scary, baby, I really do, but I’m sure you’ll find your place in this school too. Just use your words and don’t be afraid to join anything that sounds interesting to you. I know most of the time I say don’t channel your inner father, but a little bit of Stark charm won’t kill you today.” The elevator had finally finished it’s decent and the two stepped out of the glass encasement and walked out onto the streets of New York. Right before Peter got into the car, Pepper pulled him into one last warm hug and murmured, “You’ll do great, baby.”

 

“Thanks, Pep.” Peter said and climbed into the vehicle, “Morning Happy.”

 

“Good morning, Peter. Ready?”

 

“No.”

 

“That’s what I thought. I’m sure if you just channel your inner-Tony you’ll be fine.” Happy said encouragingly. “Normally I wouldn’t suggest doing that, but you might need it today.” 

 

Peter cracked a grin. “That’s exactly what Pepper told me.” 

 

“Well she is a smart lady.” Happy agreed.  A few minutes later the car pulled up in front of the school and Happy gave one last piece of advice before Peter climbed out of the car. Peter pulled his beanie down low and adjusted his glasses up his nose, blushing at all the stares his dad’s Dodge Charger Hellcat was getting. While it wasn’t the fanciest looking (or even the most expensive) car in the Stark garage, it still spoke of wealth and was sadly Happy’s favorite car at the moment. 

 

Peter hiked up his messenger bag on his shoulder, gave a short wave to Happy, and started to make his way to the school entrance. A boy with rather dull blue eyes and shaggy brown hair suddenly appeared by Peter’s side. “Hey, you must be new. I’m Harry Osborn.” 

 

“Uh, Peter Parker.” Peter offered his hand for a shake, which Harry eagerly accepted. 

 

“Parents rich?” Harry questions. “It took me forever for my father to allow me to drive myself to school in one of the low-key cars.” 

 

“Yeah, my dad has a pretty large company.” Peter replied, “We just moved here.” 

 

Harry raised a delicate eyebrow, “I don’t believe that I know of any company that has ‘Parker’ in the name.”

 

Peter shrugs, “My name is hyphenated.” 

 

Harry scrunches up his nose in disgust, “Gross. They must have hated you to do that.” 

 

“It’s not so bad, really.” Peter pulls out his schedule, “Is there a chance you could help me to room 105? I’ve only been here once to meet with the administration.” 

 

“Sure.” Harry replies easily, “It’s on my way to my class anyways.” 

 

“Thanks.” Peter smiled, “I’d hate to get lost on my first day.” 

 

The boys make their way towards Peter’s class and chat, “So a Dodge Charger Hellcat? Your dad have a large car collection?” 

 

Peter laughs, “It’s gigantic! He keeps collecting cars and he has to keep expanding his garages or sending some of the older models to his other houses.” 

 

“Where all does he have houses?” 

 

Peter sighs, “It seems like everywhere. I think there’s one in Paris, London, Berlin, Budapest, Beijing, somewhere in Japan...I don’t even know. We moved from our Malibu house. It’s by far my favorite.” 

 

Harry snaps his fingers in realization and quietly says, “You’re Tony Stark’s kid.” 

 

Peter blushes, “Guilty as charged.” Peter rubs his neck, “I’d understand if you didn’t want to talk after this, with our fathers’ companies being rivals and all.” 

 

“Nah, I think since they both hate Hammer Tech more than each other it’ll be fine.” 

 

Peter laughs, “Dad does love bashing on Hammer Tech.” 

 

“So here we are: room 105. I’d say and talk for a while longer, but I better get going to my class. Find me at lunch, we can bond over having rich dads.” 

 

Peter nods, “Sure, sounds nice.” 

 

“See you, Peter.” 

 

“Thanks again, Harry.” 

  
Harry gives Peter a little wave over his shoulder as he walks away. Peter once again hikes up his messenger bag and boldly walks into the classroom. 


End file.
